Ayla & Shim
by chibi-face
Summary: Hi guys, I was reading a book (surprise surpise) Anyways, I got this idea, what if a girl and her sibling got stuck in the book, and her little brother charmed the whole Suzaku group before she could! Anyways, I think I'll become very partial to Shim..
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my second story, *squeals* I'm so excited!! Although I am working on this while I'm working on A One Girl Revolution. I got this idea while reading another book, there was this character called Shim, and I liked the way he talked, sorta like a little brother/ sister would talk. So I got the idea of maybe the priestess had a little sibling that would get sucked into The Universe of the Four Gods and charm everybody before Ayla could.for a lack of a better title this is what I decided to call it.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watese does..yadda yadda *yawn* Although I made up Ayla and Shim(characteristics, not the names). To T.A. Barron, I'm only using the name Shim, for exactly what it is, a name, and to Jean M. Auel, I'm only using the name Ayla for exactly what it is, a name. *wipes her brow* whew I just wanted to cover my butt, that's all.  
  
Ayla & Shim  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Come on, Shim, let's go!" Ayla called to her little brother, who was clinging to their mother.  
  
"That's right, go with Ayla, she'll take good care of you, Mommy just needs a little break, sweetie." Tenisha said.  
  
"But Mommy, I wants to stay with you." Shim said pleadingly.  
  
"Come on squirt, I've got work to do at the library." Ayla said taking a hold of Shim's hand, as he was dragging his feet; howling for his mother as he went. "See you in a little while!" Ayla called to her relieved mother.  
  
While walking to the library Shim stopped at the local arcade. He practically glued himself to the windows; oohing and ahhing about the inside.  
  
"Look, Ayla, pweety lights, can we stops and play, pwease?" Shim asked so cutely, Ayla had to check her smile, 'This must be what mom goes through everyday' she thought.  
  
"Not today, chibi face, I have work to do, maybe sometime later this week." She said dragging Shim along to the library.  
  
"NOOOO!" he howled. "I wansta play!" He said stomping his foot. Ayla grimaced, 'And yet he can be such a demon'  
  
"Come on, squirt, let's go" she said as she pulled him away from the glittering lights, beeps, buzzings, and hollerings of the arcade. She dragged him up the stairs to the large library. "See," she huffed, "we're here."  
  
Once inside, the library, Ayla told Shim to shush, to be careful and not to disturb anyone. They may get kicked out of the library, she whispered to him. Ayla put down her bookbag and started rummaging through it, to grab a notebook and a pen, she had to do a report on the history of Ancient Chinese folklore. She grabbed Shim's hand and went wandering through the collums of books. 'Hmm..there's got to be plenty of library books on Ancient Chinese folklore.' She reached out to grab a couple of picture books to keep Shim quiet and happy; to keep him from disturbing others was her main goal.  
  
"Here you go Shimmie; I got some books for you, okay? Can you hold these for me?"  
  
"Uh huh." Shim nodded like the perfect angel he could pretend to be.  
  
Ayla grabbed a big thick book, that felt heavy in her hand. 'The Universe of the Four Gods, hmm..I wonder if it has anything to do with folklore, it sounds like it would have something to do with prayers.' The hairs on the back of her neck prickled with anxiety and curiosity, 'why do I feel this way?' she wondered. She practically dragged Shim back to their table.  
  
She grabbed her seat and immediately opened to the first page. "This is the legend of the Suzaku no Miko, and her trials and joys. This story itself is an incantation and whomever reads this to the finish, becomes the Miko and is given her powers. Once the page is turned the legend becomes real, if you, the esteemed reader have the courage to read it through, you are granted three(3) wishes by the god Suzaku himself." (A/N: *turn the page*, sorry I couldn't resist) Ayla turned the page and was not greeted by prayers of the Aniceint Chinese, but by a brilliant red light that encompassed her and her little brother. Shim chose that moment to look up from his picture books.  
  
"What...WAHHHHHH!" His sentence was cut off by his screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed together on a hard dirt road. Shim was sobbing as he landed on his butt. 'Too bad he doesn't have a diaper anymore, it might have padded his fall." Ayla thought ruefully, as she scrambled to his side.  
  
"Shh.Shimmie, its okay, don't cry hunnie." She said in a comforting tone. Shim looked up and hiccuped through his tears, he began to giggle. He wrapped his arms around Ayla's neck, and his pudgy fingers in her hair. "Ow! Shammie, can you squeeze a little less tighter, and get your hands out of my hair please?"  
  
As he realsed his hold on her, she looked around, she saw horses and carts, 'a market place, where are we?' she was then struck by another thought, 'no we couldn't be, could we be in the book?' Ayla started walking, holding Shim in her arms; hoping that her movements would lull him to sleep. She started walking towards the market place. After a few moments of walking she heard whistling behind her, she turned and saw a tall boy about her age, with teal hair. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed not to have a care in the world. She waited until he got closer before she called out to him  
  
"Hi, umm, hey do know where we are?" she asked the boy with teal hair, "Shim do you think you could get down?" Shim hugged her tighter, so she sighed and shifted him to her hip, Shim still had his face buried in Ayla's neck.  
  
"Yeah, you're in the kingdom of Hong-nan. You don't look like you're from around here." He said, surveying her white t-shirt and long, blue flowered skirt. "Who's the kid?" he asked.  
  
"This is my little brother Shim, my name is Ayla," she said extending her hand. Of course it was the wrong one, but Shim was being held in her right arm, so her left would have to do.  
  
"Hi Ayla, my name is Tamahome," he said taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"What a curious character on your forehead, demon is it?" She questioned, slightly proud that she could read chinese. "That's what we should tatoo on his head," she added, nodding to a slightly sleepy Shim. "Shim won't you say hi? Come on I know you're not shy, what's the matter with you?" She smiled at Tamahome, "Wait until he's fully awake, he so hard to control."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"So you said this was Hong-nan, right? Where do I go from here?" She asked quite unclear on what to do next.  
  
"Why do you go see Emperor Saihitei, he may have more answers to your questions than I do." Tamahome said trying to be helpful.  
  
"Could you help me find him?" Ayla asked "I'm not too sure about this place."  
  
"Only for a fee," Tamahome responded. He laughed slightly at Ayla's expression.  
  
"Excuse me?! You expect me to pay YOU for leading me to Emperor Saihtei? Dream on." She scoffed. 'No way will I pay him'.  
  
"Fine then, have it your way," Tamahome shrugged and started to whistle as he walked away.  
  
Ayla sighed, 'this is a great way to assert my independence, like mom said, but he was sooo cute!' After Tamahome was out of sight over the next hill, a group of men on horses came up to Ayla and Shim.  
  
"Hey look at this woman, Kinolin," one of the guys exclaimed. "Do you think that she would make a fair price? I mean with child and all?"  
  
Ayla turned around and saw the men grinning as though they had found the mother load of treasure. 'I don't think so. If only Shim wasn't so clingy' The men reached for her and got her arms around her back and wrenched Shim from her arms, which caused him to wake up and sob. "Tamahome!!!" Ayla called hoping he would hear her.  
  
Tamahome heard Ayla's cry and Shim's sobs, he ran back to where Ayla and Shim were. He saw the men gang up on her, and try to beat her into submission. The demon character began to glow red as he began to fight.  
  
~*~End of Chapter One~*~  
  
A/N: R&R and enjoy! Have a nice walk in the neighborhood Je-ne! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I hope this doesn't turn out like F/Y, with Ayla falling in love with Tama-chan. Anyways, I hope to have Shim become quite the charmer..little kids can be so cute when they aren't your own.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Watese does.yadda yadda *yawn*. T.A. Barron I'm only borrowing the name Shim, for exactly what it is, a name. Jean M. Auel, I'm only borrowing the name Ayla for exactly what it is, a name.  
  
Ayla & Shim  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tamahome saw Ayla go down on her knees, as a man hit her in the stomach. He heard her beg and plead for the to take her and leave her little brother alone. He felt his character heat up, ' Why do I always get myself into these messes?', was his final thought before he began to fight the men off.  
  
After the men had sensed that they weren't going to get Ayla and Shim, they rode off on their horses, leaving nothing but a trail of dust, rocks, tears and blood. Tamahome reached out to Ayla, for she was laying in the dirt face down.  
  
"Ayla, are you alright, are you okay?," Tamahome asked, as he nudged her arm. An expression of concern washed over his face as he looked for Shim. Ayla lifted herself with great difficulty to reveal Shim under her. She had protected him from the men, the best way she knew how. Shim was quietly sobbing.  
  
"Shh..Shimmie, its okay, those mean men are gone okay?" Ayla cooed at Shim to get him to stop crying. She swept him up in a hug. "Now, do you think you could lead us to Emperor Saihitei, without the fee?" Ayla asked Tamahome, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I guess I can do that," he said begrudgingly.  
  
"Good," she smiled, "Where to next?" she asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?," Ayla's mother questioned the walls for the hundredth time, wringing her hands. "She should've been home hours ago." She looked at the phone expectantly; waiting for it to ring; with Ayla's voice on the other line saying "Yeah, mom I'm on my way home." Ayla's mother had called each and everyone of her friends, hoping that she had just stopped by for a quick second, but she was met with a "Nope, haven't seen her" every time. She even called the library, they said she wasn't there, but her stuff was there. 'How puzzling.' "Where could she be?" she wondered out loud, chewing on her fingernails, watching the doorway and the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome, Ayla, and Shim stood outside the palace of Hong-Nan. A stonefaced guard resisted in letting them see the Emperor.  
  
"But, its an emergency, please, we need to see the Emperor!" Tamahome and Ayla pleaded together.  
  
Shim tugged on Ayla's shirt, "I have to go potty!!", he cried stamping his foot.  
  
"Please, sir, we have to go inside, you heard him, he has to go to the bathroom!" Ayla pleaded.  
  
The guard, never before called sir, thought about it for a minute and then relented. "Only because the boy has to use the bathroom," he grunted.  
  
"Tamahome, do you think you could take him to the bathroom, or whatever it is you guys use?" Ayla questioned, unsure if they had invented toilets yet. "Please?" She smiled when he nodded his consent. They parted ways and Ayla was unsure of where to find the Emperor, she dimly heard the noise of people arguing and decided to follow it, thinking it would lead her to the Emperor.  
  
After many twists and turns, she came to a brightly lit room, with a handsome young man sitting on a throne arguing with what looked to be his advisors. "Umm, excuse me?" Ayla asked timidly, she almost felt like raising her hand like in class, that always got her teacher's attention. She resisted the urge, and tried again. "EXCUSE ME!!" she fairly had to yell to be heard over the increasing din. Everyone turned to look at her, facial expressions slightly annoyed. She gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, you guys sounded like my little brother when he hasn't had his nap." The handsome young man on the throne blushed.  
  
"Who are you?," he questioned.  
  
"My name is Ayla."  
  
"Ayla.what a pretty name." He mused, taking in her features.  
  
"And who are you?" she promted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Hotohori, and I am the emperor of Hong- Nan."  
  
Ayla's eyes widened, "Uh." Ayla was at a loss of words.  
  
Hotohori chuckled at her wonderment, "Close your mouth, flies will fly in." Ayla blushed and shut her mouth. An akward silence blanketed both of them, until Ayla spied Tamahome pulling Shim along. Ayla ran to them grateful for an out.  
  
"Shim sweetie, did you go potty all by yourself? What a good boy!" Ayla said as she knelt down to Shim's level. "Did you say thank you to Tamahome for taking to the bathroom?" Shim shook his head no. "Well then you should thank him shouldn't you?" she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Shim dutifully opened his mouth and chourused, "Thank you Tamahome" in his two year old voice.  
  
Ayla stood up and smiled down at him, she was about to thank Tamahome but found him kneeling on the ground. She was about to tell him to get up, but then realized that Hotohori was the emperor and a feeling of stupidity came over her as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"You may rise." Hotohori said to both Tamahome and Ayla, trying to surprese a chuckle. It was then he took in her long flowered skirt and white shirt, and the chuckle turned into a gasp. "You're not from around here are you?" he questioned.  
  
Ayla nodded, "I'm from Toyko, and just so you know, this little munchkin is my little brother, Shim." She said pointing to her little brother who at the moment was picking his nose. "Shim don't do that, that's gross." Ayla said swatting half heartedly at his hand.  
  
"I wonder why Suzaku chose two to enter the book this time. " Hotohori mused. "She does look like she would fulfill the job, she has that defiant streak in her, I can see it in her eyes." He continued musing to himself.  
  
"Suzaku? Defiant streak?" Ayla asked Hotohori, but before the word streak had escaped her lips, she clapped her hand to her mouth and her eyes got big, portions of The Universe of the Four Gods came back to her. "' This is the legend of the Suzaku no Miko and of her joys and trials...The story itself is an incantation.Once the page is turned the legend becomes real.'" 'But it says nothing of little brothers'  
  
Ayla looked over at Shim, who was investigating some pieces of pottery, and had the advisers chasing after him. A worried look passed over her face.  
  
"Would you like to become Suzaku's priestess?" Hotohori asked softly.  
  
Ayla looked from Shim to Tamahome and then back to Hotohori, she stared straight into his eyes and whispered "Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *looks through her story* I thought the 'potty' idea was pretty good. Hey it got them into the palace didn't it? *shrugs* well if you don't like it oh well, not much I can do for you. I know Hotohori seems a little well you know absentminded, but umm.I wasn't really sure how this chapter was going to play out so yeah. I'm sure it sounds pretty sloppy and I'll probably go back and fix it, but for right now this is pretty good. Well anyways don't be a fribble and have a skippirific day! Je-ne! 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I was trying to post this chapter last night, but I think Word decided to play a cruel joke on me, so I said screw it and I decided to figure this out tomorrow. I asked my boyfriend *he's a computer nerd* what was wrong and he suggested that I try word pad, so here I am retyping my story from scratch. I can cut and paste for spell check, but I think that's it. I also had some more ideas for this chapter because it was kinda short. Anyways people read!!! I'm losing enthusiasm people! Je-ne!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, *sigh; I wish I did* Anyways; to T.A.Barron I'm just borrowing the name Shim, and to Jean M. Auel I'm just borrowing the name Ayla. *cowers as she sees T.A.Barron and Jean M. Auel coming at her with a slew of lawyers*  
  
Ayla & Shim  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Hotohori called his advisors for an impromtu meeting. There was a lot of guesturing and sidelong glances towards Ayla. Ayla overheard the words "Scroll" "Suzaku" "Priestess" and "Seiryuu". Ayla looked over at Tamahome and he looked back at her and shrugged; he had no idea as to what was going on either. Ayla gazed around the room waiting for Hotohori to come back to her; she saw Shim playing with a piece of pottery that looked like it was about to fall. She raced to him and grabbed him away just as the pottery was about to fall; she caught as it was falling. Hotohori looked over at Ayla when she sighed with relief.  
  
"I'm sorry Hotohori; he must be getting ansy just sitting here in the throne room doing nothing." She apologized while holding a squirming Shim in her arms.  
  
"Wansta get down," he yelled kicking his feet against Ayla.  
  
"Fine," she sighed and set him down. "But don't touch anything, okay?" she said gently.  
  
"My he's a handful isn't he?" Hotohori observed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how mom deals with him all day." she replied with a tired smile.  
  
"Well," his face turning serious, "my advisors and I were talking about you and the role of the Suzaku no Miko. The gods normally don't let more than two people in at the same time, much less siblings."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The last Suzaku no Miko ended up fighting her best friend, but I don't think that will happen to you, Shim is too young."  
  
Ayla let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."  
  
Hotohori walked away from Ayla and went to an ancient looking chest that was carved with a pheonix. He reached in and pulled out an ancient looking scroll. "Here, it is Hong-Nan's copy of The Universe of the Four Gods; it also provides clues to find the Suzaku Seishi. Promise you will protect it with your life."  
  
Ayla took the parchament roll and felt a certain tingle enter her body through her hands; and spread throughout her body. She whispered "I will."  
  
She looked over at Shim; who was sitting on the floor listlessly playing with his shoes. 'How does he lose all of his energy so fast? He was just running around the room, how does mom keep up?' "Shim, are you sleepy? Are you ready for bed?" she asked. He nodded. Ayla looked over at Hotohori, "Is there a room that I can put him in, so he can sleep and not be disturbed?"  
  
"Yes, follow me, there are spare rooms down this hall," he said walking down towards a hallway.  
  
Ayla picked up Shim and followed Hotohori to a room, he opened the door and Ayla saw a large bed and a nice window and window seat. She layed Shim down on the bed and took off his shoes. "I hope you guys don't mind changing sheets, he still wets the bed at night." Hotohori bit back a chuckle.  
  
Back in the throne room Tamahome sidled up to Ayla, "Where did you go with Hotohori-sama?"  
  
"I just went to put Shim to bed; he was just showing me the room." Ayla replied, a trifle annoyed.  
  
Ayla took another look around the room, the day's actions caught up with her, memories and words floated past her. She heaved a big sigh and decided to go to bed, "Hotohori, I'm going to bed, Tamahome is gonna come with me okay?"  
  
Hotohori looked over at Ayla; "We need to talk more though, about Suzaku...." he trailed off seeing Ayla's expression. "Okay we can talk more in the morning."  
  
Ayla and Tamahome walked down the hall to her room. "I'll be sleeping in the room next to you if you need anything okay Ayla?"  
  
"Alright," she replied as she opened the door carefully as to not wake up Shim. She closed the door behind her and walked straight to the window seat. She brushed back the curtain sheers so she could see the stars. She picked out the brightest one and whispered the childhood rhyme her mother taught her long ago,  
  
"Starlight, Starbright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may  
I wish I might  
May I have the wish  
I wish tonight."  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned her head up against the wall and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Went camping this weekend, had lots of time to think of ideas; crazy ideas really. Anyways just wanted to let you know where all my ideas came from; kyaking down the Pemi-river (can't spell the name of the river can just say it) Anyways thank you for the reviews people keep 'em coming!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or the names Ayla and Shim.  
  
Ayla and Shim  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Ayla woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming down on to her face; the scroll in her hands, and an empty bed. Shim was gone! Ayla looked through the room and saw the door was wide open. She raced out into the hallway and heard childish giggling echoing off of the walls. She went back to the throne room to find Hotohori holding Shim in his lap making funny faces at him. Ayla sighed with relief.  
  
"Well, well; look who's up. It's about time!" Hotohori exclaimed as he looked up at Ayla's appearance.  
  
Ayla flushed at the humor playing in his eyes. "How long have you watched him, Hotohori-sama?"  
  
"Not too long, only for about a half an hour or so,:" he looked at her still sleep filled eyes, "if you want I can watch him for a few moments longer if you want to go wash up; there should be water and a cloth in your basin."  
  
"Thanks Hotohori, you're a life saver." Ayla smiled, turned around to go wash up. As Hotohori promised there was a cloth and water in her basin. She hummed to herself as she splashed water on her face and wiped away the sleep from her eyes. She groped for the cloth and wiped her face dry. She went to the bed and sniffed the sheets; ' Good he didn't wet the bed last night'. Feeling like suzy homemaker; she went next door to Tamahome's room and spread across his curtains to let the light in. She heard him mumble something incoherant and walked back to the throne room carrying the scroll.  
  
"Okay Hotohori you can - " Ayla stopped short when she saw the destruction in the room. She saw Hotohori in the doorway leading out into the courtyard, sword out. "Hotohori?" she called, "what's going on?" And then it hit her, Shim wasn't here. Hotohori turned to face her, a chinese symbol blazed red on his neck; he lowered his sword to his side.  
  
He walked to her side, "Shim was taken by Seiryuu soldiers. Somehow the emperor in Kontu found out we have our Miko, you."  
  
She stared dumbly at his neck, "you're a -"  
  
"A Suzaku Seishi, yes I am."  
  
Now that was cleared up; "He was taken by Seiryuu soldiers? What's going to happen to him? I thought you said Shim was too young, nothing would happen to him!" Her blue eyes blazed; Hotohori took a step back; gulping,  
  
"I didn't think they would take him, he's too young."  
  
Tamahome chose that moment to stumble sleepily in. "What happened here?" he asked, rubbing his chest.  
  
"Shim was taken by Seiryuu soldiers"  
  
"WHAT?!" Tamahome exclaimed, fully awake now. "When did it happen?" He strode to Ayla and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Apparently it happened this morning, while I was washing up. Hotohori was watching him for me. Its all my fault; if I hadn't slept in so late; and if I hadn't found this book -" Ayla broke off into sobs; hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Hotohori; feeling incredible guilt, but didn't want to show it, put his hands on Ayla's shoulders; he ordered her to look at him. "Ayla; it's not your fault; anyone could've seen Tamahome, Shim and yourself enter the palace. We don't know for sure what's going to happen to Shim and you can't concentrate on that; you need to focus on finding the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
"But - what you're saying means to forget Shim!" she heaved a big sigh and looked at him and Tamahome with big pained eyes. "I guess you're right." "Now," she said with false cheeriness, "where do I find the next Seishi?"  
  
Tamahome cleared his throat; Ayla turned to look at him, "What is it?" His character on his forehead flashed red, "I'm right here Ayla."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Seiryuu guards who had taken Shim; were struggling to keep him under control. He was biting, kicking, screaming.  
  
"NoNoNo, don't wanna go!" he squalled.  
  
"Quiet you runt!" one of the guards said, holding Shim by the scruff of his neck.  
  
By the time the guards and Shim had gotten to Kontu's palace they were taking turns holding Shim; "You take him" "No, YOU take him" They argued like this until they got into the palace and met up with Nagako.  
  
"He's a little small, but he will serve my purposes." Nagako smirked at the two guards bowed before him.  
  
He held Shim with surprising gentleness and by the surprise of gentle hands Shim stopped crying. Nagako held him up to better judge his size. "Yes he will serve my purpose."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ack! I was getting writer's block at the end of this chapter; not to mention I was doing a bunch of different tasks at the same time, so if the ending seems sloppy my apologies to all of you. 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: I'm really sorry guys I haven't updated in so long.its just that I'm so busy lately, I haven't even had a chance to look at some of my stories online. I am in the middle of another one that I'm writing. nothing to do with Fushigi Yugi or anything so I can't post it on ff.net. Uhm..but I have posted some of it on my diary, www.opendiary.com diary name chibi_face. Ayla and Shim I definetly have to get cracking on that chapter. some more humor I hope with Shim and Nakago, well let's see a little hint.for those of you who have younger siblings you know how annoying they can be. That's the only hint you get I'm sorry! ~-^ 


End file.
